Un gesto de amor con sabor a despedida
by wichipown
Summary: cuando crees que esa vez sera el ultimo moemto que compartiras con quien mas te importa...¿como le demostrarias todo cuanto sientes?...o...¿es cuando estas a punto de perder a alguien cuando sentimientos que creias que no existian salen a relucir?...La noche antes de la muerte de Neji. Lemon. Pareja Neji-Hinata


**ADVERTENCIA: ****este fic está catalogado como M pues contiene lenguaje adulto además de contenido sexual explicito. Así pues es un fic lemon. Advertidos quedáis.**

**DISCLAIMER****: los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen**

**Un acto de amor con sabor amargo.**

Habían pasado cuatro o cinco días desde que comenzó la cuarta guerra shinobi. La alianza había perdido a mucho de sus integrantes, pero tambien habían avanzado bastante.

Madara ya se había enfrentado a los kages y los había derrotado mostrando su verdadera superioridad. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para los shinobis, aun así mantenían las esperanzas y ánimos pues contaban con aun con el respaldo de la inteligencia de Shikaku Nara.

Ese día, el escuadrón de de la segunda división encargada del ataque a corto alcance, había sufrido innumerables bajas, pero a pesar de ello se reunirían con el resto de los escuadrones en el lugar donde Naruto junto a Killer Bee estaban dando batalla.

Era la última noche antes del gran enfrentamiento final.

En la tienda de campaña, Hinata terminaba de vendarse algunas pequeñas heridas y rasguños. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero sonreía pues habían vivido un día más.

Neji dormitaba a su lado, se le veía demacrado. Su perfecto rostro griego estaba ahora marcado por heridas, raspones, suciedad mezclada con el sudor de los combates. Su ropa estaba rasgada y en algunos sitios quemada. Su respiración era pausada, profunda, síntoma inequívoco del cansancio que acumulaba día tras día.

El aspecto de Neji a Hinata no le importaba en absoluto, pues para ella, su primo seguía manteniendo ese porte Hyuga característico, esa distinción, esa forma que le hace destacar entre todo el destacamento shinobi.

Ella tampoco lucia como la hermosa kunoichi que solía ser. Su melena carecía de brillo, alrededor de sus preciosos ojos claras señales de cansancio se hacían visibles. Tenía los labios con algún que otro corte al igual que su mejilla. Su vestimenta distaba mucho de ser perfecta. Su chaleco era claro testigo de las batallas que llevaba a sus espaldas ya que estaba adornado por cortes transversales y longitudinales, que de no haber tenido cuidado y que en más de una ocasión Neji intervino, podría haberla costado la vida

Pero a ojos de Neji, con quien compartía tienda, ella seguía siendo la preciosa y dulce Hinata Hyuga

Termino de vendarse y reparo en la figura que descansaba junto a ella. El genio Hyuga dormía de lado con una de sus manos manteniendo contacto con el vientre de ella, como si con ese gesto se asegurara de que Hinata estaba ahí, bajo su cuidado.

Sí, Neji luchaba más por la vida de Hinata que por la suya propia.

Ella sonrió al verle de ese modo. Lucia serio pero tranquilo. Su corazón se le encogía cada vez que entraban en batalla, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo volvería a ver al caer la noche y así, dormir juntos para ver un nuevo día.

Acaricio con cuidado el adverso de la mano delineando los nudillos y los metacarpianos de esa varonil mano. Una mano que ahora reposaba dulcemente sobre el estomago de ella. Una mano que ejecutaba las técnicas más mortíferas de los Hyuga.

Quiso moverse para poder recostarse a su lado, pero por inercia, Neji la agarro por la cintura afianzándola más junto a él. No pudo evitar una risilla por el repentino acto de su primo en plan "no te vayas".

En verdad la guerra estaba siendo difícil para los dos, pero había una especie de pacto silencioso entre ambos que hacía que no dijeran nada al respecto. No obstante eran shinobis al fin y al cabo y sabían que para en estas ocasiones habían sido entrenados…aunque nunca nadie está realmente preparado.

Como consecuencia de esa suave risilla, Neji abrió los ojos produciendo un leve quejido.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata sama?- su voz era ronca producto de haber estado durmiendo.

- Neji niisan…perdón…no quería despertarte, por favor...sigue durmiendo

- Duerma usted un rato Hinata sama, yo ya he descansado lo suficiente.- intenta incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le obedece. Tan solo un leve cambio de postura fue posible, apartando la mano del vientre de ella y parándolas debajo de su nuca para recostarse boca arriba.

- Neji niisan… ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupada

- No, no es nada.- gira la cabeza para mirarla.- ¿Cómo van sus heridas?

- Bien.- le sonrí sentía culpable, pues sus daños eran menores que los de su primo, y aun así el se preocupaba mas por ella que por él mismo.

- Bien.- respondió él llevándose el brazo encima de su cara para cubrirse los ojos. Sentía su vista dolorida

- Neji niisan…

- ¿um?

- ¿crees que…bueno…crees que…?

- ¿Qué si ganaremos?- se adelanto a su pregunta

- Si.- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Es lo que creo. Aunque tambien se que no todos veremos ese final.

Esa afirmación provoco que el corazón de Hinata se saltara un latido

- ¿no…todos?

- Si.- no dijo más. Algo dentro de él le decía que empezara a ser consciente de que tenía pocas probabilidades de salir con vida por cómo se estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos. Pero todo eso se lo guardó para él.

- Tu lo veras conmigo.- dijo intentando sonreír, aunque su tono de voz la delató. Como respuesta Neji hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se sentó.

- Hinata sama.- por primera vez su voz no era fría ni impersonal. Había algo de dolor en ese timbre de voz...

Esa voz hizo que ella lo mirase con una tristeza presente en sus opalinos ojos. Pareciera como que su primo la estuviera ocultando algo, y eso la desconcertaba mas. Y creyó saber de que "algo" se trataba. Era una realidad a la que ella intentaba no mirar. Poco a poco sus preciosos ojos se fueron cristalizando.

Él con avidez, comenzó a limpiar con la yema de su pulgar el amago de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de esos hipnóticos ojos…esos ojos que a vista de cualquiera se verían iguales a todos los ojos Hyuga, pero para Neji eran su vida, su razón de ser, su motivo. La elección de su destino.

Ella sujeto la mano de él apretándola contra su mejilla en un intento desesperado de mantener por siempre ese contacto.

El silencio en la tienda era lo único que los acompañaba en ese momento.

- Yo…yo no…

- Hinata.- cualquier honorifico sobraba en ese momento.- jamasen mi sano juicio osaría dejarla sola.- sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdad y seguridad.

La mano del joven descendió hasta pararse en el mentón, delineando con suavidad y de manera hipnótico los labios de su pequeña prima. La intimidad que los rodeaba en ese momento era mágica…pero como todo cuento siempre hay una parte mala y negativa…y los dos lo sabían. Era una magia cargada de dolor.

Aunque Neji siempre intentaba aparentar frialdad, hacía tiempo que frente a su prima en soledad se mostraba más vulnerable, y es que ahora, por mucho que lo intentara, sus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos hacia el bienestar de la chica.

Con suavidad deposito un beso sencillo y casto en la frente de la joven, un beso desde fuera podría ser interpretado como un acto fraternal, pero para ellos, para los protagonistas de ese momento había muchas otras cosas ocultas tras eso. Cosas como el sentimiento de creer que aquella, probablemente sería su última noche, su último momento.

Los Hyugas eran conscientes y realistas de la situación y del contexto de la guerra, y ese momento se sentía más bien como una despedida.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante el contacto de esos suaves labios, avanzando su cara hasta reposar en el confortable pecho del hombre. Se apoyo y se concentro en los latidos que el corazón de Neji marcaban a un ritmo constante. Él simplemente llevo su mano detrás de la cabeza de la joven y la otra se poso sobre la espalda abarcándola casi por completo.

Sentía como silenciosas lágrimas mojaban su torso, pero no le incomodaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, le hacía sentirse más fuerte y sacar valor para ser su punto de apoyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza respirando el aroma del cabello de esa dulce chica que sollozaba entre sus brazos, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener la cordura y no derrumbarse ante el sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer de él.

Recordando los tiempos en los que eran solo unos niños, beso la cabeza de Hinata, lo que hizo que ella levantase la mirada perdiéndose en los opalinos ojos que él le brindaba.

No hubo palabras, solo el gesto más puro y sincero de muestra de amor, simple y llanamente Hinata beso los labios de Neji.

El Hyuga lejos de impresionarse ante ese gesto, se dejo hacer, pues tambien necesitaba de ese contacto. Era tambien la única forma de demostrar a Hinata todo el amor que sentía por ella y que en esos momentos no había otro modo. Al mismo tiempo que se besaban, sus corazones se rompieron, pues ese beso significaba que los dos aceptaban finalmente la realidad. Aceptaban que probablemente esa sería su última noche juntos.

Era un beso con sabor amargo, cargado de dolor. Sabían que avanzar más era darle la razón a sus precogniciones, que uno de ellos no vería más Konoha.

Hinata estaba asustada y su cuerpo así lo delataba. No era por estar besando a Neji, o por lo que pudiera ocurrir estando un hombre y una mujer junta…no, no era nada que ver con eso. Era la ridícula impotencia que se siente cuando no sabes cómo expresar realmente lo que sientes, como dar a conocer a la otra persona todo lo que significa para ti…era no poder estar a la altura de complacer con todo su ser a la persona que mas amaba, su querido primo, Neji.

Finalmente comprendió que solo había una única forma, tal vez bastante primitiva o vulgar…pero que junto a un beso era la muestra máxima de entrega hacia tu ser amado. Un acto que siendo leído mas allá de lo que era en si era toda una expresión de dos seres que se aman incondicionalmente. Un acto que leído entre líneas decía un claro "adiós"

Para Neji, la obligación de la protección se transformo paulatinamente en deber y luego en un derecho propio que tomo con honor y orgullo. Se sentía único y especial al ser el guardián de esa delicada Hyuga. No sabría explicarlo con palabras, pero cuando alguien deposita en ti esa confianza te hace sentir el ser más importante sobre la faz de la tierra. Ese poder que silenciosamente te han otorgado y guardas con recelo.

Ese beso para el Hyuga era una muestra más del amor y confianza que su prima depositaba en él. Bien era cierto que para Neji esa situación no le era desconocida, pues ya había estado con otras kunoichis tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea, pero esta vez había algo distinto. No era atracción pura y dura como en otras ocasiones, no, había un sentimiento mucho más fuerte. ¿Amor? Si, podía decirse que si…pero dentro del joven había un algo que le hacía sentirse especial, Hinata le estaba dando su primer beso. La primera persona en saborear esos labios era él. Él, quien quiso matarla años atrás…ese mismo hombre que ahora no dudaría en dar su vida. Aunque ese pensamiento era reconfortante, al mismo tiempo su mente le traicionó con la idea de que quizás él no debería ser el primero, no era el indicado…pronto las caricias de ella sobre su piel le regresaron al momento exacto en el que se encontraban…y fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El beso que comenzó suave, tímido, tierno, tembloroso comenzó a transformarse en furia desatada cuando los dos regresaron de sus ensoñaciones.

Las manos de Hinata se agarraban ahora con fuerza sobre el chaleco del castaño y él mantenía sus manos en la pose del principio, una en la cabeza y otra en la espalda.

La pasión de aquel beso se fue apaciguando hasta terminar con simples y suaves roces de labios, como un juego tentativo.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Neji totalmente expuesto, indefenso…que visto desde su perspectiva se le antojaba dulce, encantador…por suerte para ella, él seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Neji niisan…yo…lo…lo siento…no debí…- de pronto todo su sonrojo le ardió las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué razón te disculpas ahora Hinata sama?- ladeo curioso la cabeza

- El…el beso…- bajo rápidamente la cabeza para seguir evitando el contacto visual.

Neji sonrió con ternura ante esa asustada Hyuga. La alzo por el mentón y la dio un sencillo beso que más bien era un leve roce de labios.

- Sencillamente me pareció perfecto.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la peli azulada.

- No es una despedida si es lo que estas pensando Hinata.- nuevamente el honorifico había quedado atrás.

- ¿no?- un atisbo de esperanza ilumino su cara.

- No, ya te dije que no me iré de su lado nunca. Y si llegase el momento, siempre cuidaría de usted

- ¡no!.- dijo con amargura.- no digas eso Neji niisan…no…eres…eres muy importante para mi…

Sin decirla nada, la atrajo nuevamente hasta su pecho para que ella reposara la cabeza como antes. Pero ahora había una gran diferencia e Hinata lo sintió. El corazón de Neji latía con fuerza como un caballo desbocado.

Queriendo tranquilizarle, le acaricio con suavidad el esbelto brazo del Hyuga, recorriéndolo desde el codo hasta el hombro, llegando al omoplato en alguno de sus ascensos. Una exhalación profunda por parte del hombre sobre su cabeza hizo que a la joven se le erizase todo el cuerpo en respuesta.

De nuevo aquel mortífero pensamiento inundo el cerebro de la Hyuga…le terrible idea de que fuera su última noche, de modo que solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Obviamente era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, y Neji tambien lo sabía.

Con suavidad fue recorriendo el maltrecho chaleco de su primo hasta dar con la cremallera que la deslizo hacia abajo titubeante.

El joven shinobi comprendió el acto y hacia donde se dirigía. Quería evitarlo a toda costa, pues en su mente estaba la idea de que él no era el apropiado, pero sería absurdo negárselo a la evidencia. Él la deseaba tanto o más que ella. Quería acariciarla, sentirla, fusionarse hasta ser uno…la amaba y él sabía que solo había una forma de demostrar ese amor.

La aparto con cuidado de su pecho, ella no se atrevía a mirarle de modo que le era imposible mirarla a los ojos. Solo podía ver a través de su flequillo el rastro que sus lágrimas dejaron a su paso.

Le aparto el pelo con cuidado y palpo temeroso el rostro de la chica como queriendo memorizar cada parte de esa dulce carita.

- Hinata.- su voz se torno grave y un tanto seca.

Ella se negaba a mirarle moviendo la cabeza en claro gesto de negación. Se sentía rechazada y eso le avergonzaba terriblemente.

- Mírame.- y mas que una orden fue un ruego

Dubitativa levanto la mirada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el dedo índice del hombre la presionaba los labios.

Con cuidado la recostó y él se coloco de lado apoyándose con su costado derecho en el suelo. Solo la observa mientras se retira el chaleco. Su dedo recorre el perfil de su prima maravillándose ante esa perfección natural.

Hinata suspira y el aire choca contra la mano de Neji, produciendo en este una corriente eléctrica. Finalmente el roce de sus dedos la hacen cosquillas, haciendo que se coloque de lado para estar cara a cara con él.

Le sonríe con dulzura e imita lo que él hacia unos instantes antes. Con la yema de sus dedos delinea las cejas, la nariz, los labios…labios que besaron el pasar de los dedos de Hinata.

Ambos se dedican a prodigarse delicadas caricias por el cuello, por los hombros…y es Neji quien avanza más en sus descubrimientos llegando hasta la delicada cintura de la kunoichi. Una ladina sonrisa aparece en el rostro de él al abarcar con su brazo la totalidad de la cintura de ella atrayéndola para sentirla más cerca.

Apoya la frente junto a la de ella chocándose ambas respiraciones, bebiendo el aliento del otro…que por extrañas circunstancias se van acelerando. No quieren cerrar los ojos, pues saben que al cerrarlos cruzaran una línea imaginaria en la que no habría marcha atrás.

Siendo consciente de ese significado, la joven se arma de valor y es la primera en cerrar sus opalinos ojos, dejando a Neji toda la decisión racional, pues ella ya le ha dado su consentimiento.

Por primera vez en años, Neji se encuentra verdaderamente nervioso. Hinata, su prima, su protegida le ha indicado que es lo que ella quiere y con el simple acto de cerrar los ojos se lo ha dejado bien claro. Quiere darle todo cuanto ella es. Exhala con fuerza, ha determinado que no hay marcha atrás besándola con fogosidad, devorando si boca. Sin pedir permiso adentra su lengua hasta hacer contacto con la de ella, que lejos de amedrentarse le planta batalla.

Hinata le facilita la acción tumbándose sobre su espalda quedando boca arriba, obligando a Neji que si no se quiere separar de ella a poner parte de su cuerpo encima. La mano libre del Hyuga pasa de la cintura al vientre plano de la chica notando cómo con cada gesto que provoca el avance de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda la provoca una exaltación que se hace notable en su respiración.

Ella por contra juguetea delineando la columna del varón, realizando pequeños masajes en la nuca con sus dedos, provocando la tensión general en el cuerpo de él.

El beso aumenta de intensidad, jugueteando con el roce de labios, separándose y sonriendo ante la necesidad de reencontrarse con ellos nuevamente, porque su acto no es sexo, no, su acto es un juego de caricias y pequeñas provocaciones envueltas del sentimiento más puro, verdadero e imperecedero.

Sin pararse a pensar tan siquiera en lo que hace, retira todas las prendas que cubren la parte superior del cuerpo de Hinata, la cual para su sorpresa, no muestra pudor ninguno al mostrar su cuerpo, pues está determinada en su acción y en su total entrega. Puede que la Hyuga crea que no tiene el mejor cuerpo, pero es todo cuanto ahora puede darle.

Cuan equivocada estaba la joven, pues para Neji observar ese delicado cuerpo era todo un deleite, es más, ella era sencillamente prefecta. Con esos pensamientos se retira aleja de ella para observarla mejor, no sin evitar mostrar una arrogante sonrisa orgulloso de lo que ve, de lo que ella le entrega. Sí, Hinata es más que perfecta.

- ¿Neji? – pregunta un tanto consternada y ruborizada al verse escaneada por el hombre

Ante el llamado, el Hyuga regresa de su ensimismamiento, quitándose la prenda que le cubría el torso, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, que ahora le adornan unas cuantas cicatrices. Las manos de la joven avanzan sin el consentimiento de su dueña para tocar el pecho, el abdomen…recorrer cada cicatriz…un leve gemido se le escapa al hombre, lo que origina que ella recoja sus manos y las resguarde entre sus senos.

Esa reacción, como quien sabe que ha tocado algo que no debía de tocar, provoca una suave y varonil risa en él.

Con suavidad coge las manos de ella y las dirige nuevamente hacia su propio pecho, "obligándola" a que retome sus caricias. Hinata se sonroja ante ese acto, pero obedece y vuelve a contornear con sus yemas cada musculo. Esta vez no mira el torso, sino que observa como Neji cierra con total relajación en sus facciones los ojos para disfrutar de esas caricias al mismo tiempo que él se las devuelve ya en todo su tren superior desnudo, solo el sujetador es la única prenda que la permite tener…por el momento en esa parte del cuerpo.

Por instinto, Hinata se eleva de su posición para poder proporcionar pequeños y suaves besos a lo largo del pecho y abdomen de Neji, quien no puede ocultar su placer y deja escapar pequeños gemidos, que lejos de acobardarla esta vez, hace que tome una nueva decisión de manera inconsciente, tumba al hombre sobre su espalda, para poder sentarse ella a horcajadas encima de su pelvis.

Su propio peso ejerce presión en el ya abultado miembro del hombre junto con su parte baja, proporcionándola una pequeña descarga eléctrica y un aumento del ritmo cardiaco. No obstante no cesa en su juego de suaves besos.

La vista del Hyuga es maravillosa, pues tiene encima de él a toda una diosa, su diosa, su Hinata. Sin perder tiempo, sus manos abarcan la cintura de su dueña, usándola como soporte para él tambien sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Hinata intenta mantener el equilibrio sujetándose con las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

Neji busca con hambre los labios de su preciosa diosa la cual los recibe con gusto. Con agilidad propia de un shinobi, desabrocha de un solo movimiento el sostén dejando libres los hermosos senos de la kunoichi. Ella al sentir que sus pechos ya no son cubiertos por nada, toda la vergüenza y rubor que antes no había hecho acto de presencia se apoderan haciendo que se abrace con fuerza sobre el torso desnudo de él, como si con ese movimiento evitase que la pudiera mirar.

En contacto de esos senos le excita mucho más, y el roce suave de los pezones en aquel masculino pecho hace que ella cierre los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo pequeños gemidos.

- ¿te ruborizas ahora?- la susurra divertido. El aliento cálido sobre la oreja hace que ella suspire y tiemble momentáneamente frente a su agarre.

- Neji niisan…es solo que…

- Eres preciosa Hinata sama. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Tu cuerpo es perfecto…déjame observarte…por favor.- le suplica

La joven duda por unos instantes, pero acepta la demanda y se aparta, mostrando su cuerpo. Neji solo se queda observando aquella monumental figura

- …¿Neji?...- dice con marcada vergüenza

- Gracias Hinata.- la aludida se sorprende ante esas palabras.- gracias…- las palabras se le atragantaban. Por muy genio que fuera, lidiar con determinados sentimientos no le era del todo fácil, y mucho menos expresarlos. La sujeto con firmeza y la tumbo nuevamente.- mi Hinata chan…- y sumergió la boca en los deliciosos labios de su prima.

Una de sus manos se encargaba de delinear los voluptuosos pechos de la chica, que poco a poco su ansia fue en aumento, agarrándolos con firmeza y apretando con la fuerza justa los rosados pezones.

Hinata se curvaba por el nuevo placer por el que su amado la estaba conduciendo…

- Neji…- le susurraba y suplicaba…

No tardo en descender de sus labios para deleitarse con la textura de ese rosado bultito que sobresalía de entre los senos. Lo succiono y jugueteo con la lengua. Primero uno y después otro. Ella solo alcanzaba a enredarse entre sus largos y castaños cabellos y a rozar de manera casi compulsiva sus piernas entre sí.

Pronto el joven comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más carnales y empezó un nuevo avance por el cuerpo de la joven, recorriendo el terso estomago, sobrepasando el ombligo, las caderas, la pelvis…hasta llegar a la parte más intima de ella. Sintió como el cuerpo de si víctima se tensaba cuando su mano cruzo la delgada línea que delimitaba la ropa interior…había otros labios que pedían de su atención.

Con agrado comprobó que tras la tensión inicial, ella reaccionaba de manera positiva, facilitándole el paso abriendo ligeramente las piernas…y ahí estaba su mano, en ese húmedo tesoro, acariciándolo, dejándose empapar por los fluidos que emanaban de su Hinata.

Se separo de su boca para deleitarse morbosamente con la reacción de la Hyuga cuando por fin su dedo corazón se introdujo sin ningún problema en aquella humea y aterciopelada concavidad. Lo que sus opalinos ojos vieron fue totalmente excitante. Ella había cerrado en un primer momento los ojos al sentir ese intruso hacerse paso por su cuerpo, después, sabiendo que Neji la miraba se atrevió a devolverle la vista. Aquello provoco en él una oleada intensa de emociones.

Se estaban mirando mientras el entraba y salía de su cuerpo, dando un pequeño impulso final una vez que su dedo estaba completamente dentro, como queriendo intensificar mas la acción. Hinata respiraba entre cortada, excitada. Sus labios se abrían pero ninguna palabra salía, solo dulces y sensuales gemidos.

La Hyuga sintió una leve presión en su ser, erguida de la percepción de notar como algo avanzaba dentro de ella que para su sorpresa le era excitante, placentero y silenciosamente necesitaba de mas. Así pues llevo una de sus manos justo donde Neji tenía la suya, ejerciendo más presión, queriendo que él enterrase con más profundidad su dedo, ese dedo que la estaba haciendo sentir los placeres de la carne, ese dedo que se movía de forma excitante. Los leves movimientos de cadera le indicaban al shinobi que ella precisaba de más. Y no la hizo esperar. Introdujo un segundo dedo, el anular.

De nuevo una presión algo más notoria en su parte baja la hizo gemir. Le fue dolorosa en un principio, pero no le importo en absoluto, pues era su Neji quien se lo estaba haciendo. Ella era ahora totalmente suya.

Pero no era justo que solo ella disfrutara, o al menos es lo que creía, pues verdaderamente no sabía cuánto placer le estaba brindado de manera pasiva al hombre. No obstante quería que él gimiera para ella por lo que hiciera ella.

- Neji…Neji niisan…- solo alcanzaba a decir.- quiero…- las entradas y salidas en su sexo la dificultaban el hablar.- que tu tambien disfrutes…porque…

- Shhhhh.- la callo con un beso.

Saco los dedos del interior de la kunoichi y los lamio en un acto puramente erótico…si, la estaba saboreando en toda su expresión.

- Hinata- su mirada se perdió en los perfilados ojos de su amante.- no necesito saber el motivo porque yo tambien así lo siento. No me importa morir en esta guerra si con ello te he tenido. No me interesa nada de lo que esté ocurriendo fuer de esta tienda, porque me importa el aquí y el ahora, pues estoy con la persona a la que siempre he amado. mi Hinata eres todo cuanto deseo y quiero.

Sí, eso sonaba a despedida…y de las más amargas. Pero no era el momento de llorar por un futuro. Como bien había dicho Neji, lo que importaba era el aquí y el ahora.

Para sorpresa del joven, ella se deshizo de toda la ropa que tenia, acercándose a su oído.

- Te quiero…Neji…

Y así, con esas sencillas palabras Hinata le había dado su alma.

- Hinata…sama…

De pronto al genio Hyuga todo su mundo se le hizo pequeño. No era que con esas palabras fueran a cambiar algo, más bien intensificaban ese "algo".

Neji Hyuga estaba ahora totalmente vulnerable. Nadie en su vida le había dado tal muestra de amor de forma tan incondicional. Nadie le había entregado nada sin pedir algo a cambio. Ahora había algo que realmente era suyo…y era el amor de Hinata. Pero no era un amor fraternal, no, era el amor de dos seres que se necesitan de forma casi enfermiza el uno del otro.

Todo cuanto pudo hacer en ese momento fue fundirse con ella en un abrazo, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de ella entre sus protectores brazos.

_- Sé que nuestro encuentro fue el principio de una despedida, pero no me importa. Si fuéramos capaces de saber donde y cuando nos volvamos a reencontrar esta despedida no me dolería tanto. Sé que eres consciente de lo que nos espera mañana en el campo de batalla y por eso actúas de esta forma. No sé si sabes que ni la muerte será capaz de separarme de ti.-_

La respiración de ella chocaba contra la piel de su torso, provocando que su piel se erizase. La tumbo aun rodeándola entre los brazos pues no quería soltarla. Quería sentir el roce piel con piel, de modo que sin dejar de abrazarla, se deshizo tambien de la ropa que le quedaba.

Finalmente se encontraban totalmente expuestos.

Antes de volver a besarla, llevo sus dedos a los dulces labios de Hinata delineándolos. Ella actuó de la forma que se esperaba. Entreabrió la boca y asomo tímidamente la lengua para lamer esos dedos que minutos atrás la hicieron sentir mil maravillas. El contacto de la lengua hizo que la mente de Neji se disparase e instintivamente introdujo un par de dedos. Ella jugueteo nuevamente produciendo claras insinuaciones que junto con la imaginación del Hyuga le hacía sentir maravillas.

Retiro los dedos y nuevamente los lamio en un claro gesto de excitación, conduciéndolos como antaño a los pliegues de su feminidad. La beso al mismo tiempo que volvió a sumergirlos sintiendo la presión que las paredes interiores le hacían, pero que poco a poco empezaban a ceder.

La excitación de Neji era claramente notoria en su bajo vientre. Su miembro pedía a gritos sentir lo mismo que estaban percibiendo sus dedos.

Hinata tambien estaba visiblemente excitada y no dudo en abrazar con las piernas las caderas de su amante que se vio obligado a sacar su mano del interior y acomodarse ante el nuevo cambio de posición.

Cuando su miembro entro en contacto con los hambrientos labios inferiores de Hinata, el tiempo se paro.

Él estaba ahí, encima de ella a punto de penetrarla, de romper su virginidad, de ser él el primero en recorrerla…y entonces su mente regreso a la realidad. Iba a hacer el amor con la que era su protegida y eso le paralizo. Por mucho que él la quisiera y que se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no lo deseaba, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la estaba robando su pureza de un modo extraño. Se no estar al borde de la muerte… ¿esto habría ocurrido? La iba a desvirgar…y… ¿después que? ¿Que sería de ella?...la amaba demasiado como para joderla así la vida por culpa de un arrebato. Y si ella no ponía freno lo haría él, aunque ello significara romper su propia alma.

Hinata leyó la duda en los ojos de Neji.

- Es lo que quiero Neji niisan…- y lejos de todo pronóstico, las piernas que estaban abrazando la cadera de él, le apretaron con fuerza haciendo que su miembro entrase de de una dentro de ella.

No pudieron ocultar sus gemidos, él al encontrarse de pronto en esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad y ella al sentir que se rompía por dentro por la presión de esa dureza abriéndose paso en su interior.

Neji se vio obligado a esconder su cabeza en el hueco que formaba el cuello y el hombro de ella para intentar establecer el control sobre su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos era fugaces, pero el que más se le repetía era que estaba dentro de Hinata. Estaba haciendo el amor con ella. Finalmente ahí estaban los dos.

A ella le dolía, pero sabía que eventualmente se le pasaría.

Cuando Neji saco la cabeza de su improvisado escondrijo, miro a Hinata con un claro desconcierto, como si para él esto fuera nuevo. La sonrisa que ella le brindo hizo que todo pensamiento e idea abandonara su mente para centrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Comenzó a moverse con suaves vaivenes y como aquella vez con los dedos, cuando llegaba al tope ejercía algo más de fuerza como queriendo adentrarse más. Las manos de la Hyuga se aferraban a los bien formados hombros de él, clavándole en ocasiones las uñas cuando ráfagas eléctricas la recorrían. Neji, la mantenía prisionera entre esa jaula que había formado con sus definidos brazos, haciendo que su amante se sintiera protegida, arropada.

Conforme ella se humedecía más y el dolor desaparecía, al joven shinobi aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas. Las respiraciones eran jadeos entrecortados por excitantes gemidos.

- Neji…- le suplicaba.

- Mi…Hinata…- la susurraba a los labios

El remolino de emociones y sensaciones termino por desbordad a Hinata, haciendo que alguna furtiva lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

- Te…te…quiero…

Y aquel turbulento vendaval tambien azoto a Neji, quien apoyando su frente en la de ella dejo que su corazón hablase por él.

- Te…te quiero…Hinata.

El ritmo aumento más y más. Ya no eran vaivenes controlados y premeditados…ahora eran embestidas sin control, salvajes, hambrientas, fogosas…

Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió de principio a fin a la kunoichi, desde su parte baja hasta la sien, produciendo un gran cosquilleo justo donde los dos jóvenes se unían. La espalda se arqueo de forma incontrolable, momento el cual, su amante aprovecho para pasar un brazo por debajo e incorporarla para sentarla sobre él.

Ella comprendió con ese nuevo cambio de postura, que era su turno de proporcionarle placer al castaño.

Él estaba sentado como un árabe y ella encima de sus rodillas con las piernas aun abrazando sus caderas. Esa postura no le daba movilidad apenas a él, por tanto lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y dejarse hacer.

La joven se movía dulcemente, con suaves movimientos de penetración acompañados con oscilaciones de la cadera, que guiados por el instinto aumentaron el ritmo. Los pechos bailaban al compas rozándose con el del joven, haciendo en su conjunto las delicias de Neji.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo cedía ante el incesante cabalgue de Hinata, toso cuanto hizo fue abrazarla con más fuerza, deseando fusionarse con ella para siempre. No tardo mucho en descargar con una mezcla extraña de corrientes eléctricas t sentimientos produciendo un gemido grave de placer que salió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se despreocupaba de donde terminaba.

Las respiraciones se normalizaron, aun así, no se separaban de su eterno abrazo ni de la unión de sus caderas. Estaban cansados, extenuados, sudorosos…pero se sonreían mutuamente. Neji deposito un casto beso en los labios de la mujer, pues ahora ella, su Hinata era una hermosa mujer…su mujer, aunque no en términos legales.

A pesar del mágico momento, se vieron obligados a regresar a la realidad, pues había un regusto raro en el ambiente. Un gesto de amor con sabor a despedida….una despedida más dolorosa ahora si cabe, pues ambos eran conscientes de los verdaderos sentimientos que se procesaban.

Neji ayudo a Hinata a tomar una postura algo más cómoda y decente. La cubrió con una manta en un gesto puramente tierno. La imagen de ella se le antojo de lo más dulce que había observado en su vida. Hinata estaba sonrojada y hecha una bolita con la manta cubriéndola en su totalidad. Él se hizo con otra y el acomodo alrededor de su cintura.

Se tumbo de lado y agarro a su pequeña prima por la cintura para que tambien se tumbara, solo que en esta ocasión, ella le daba la espalda, así él podía atraerla hacia sí y acomodar su cabeza en la nuca de ella.

La cálida y pausada respiración de él la relajo por completo.

- Neji niisan…

- ¿si?

- Gracias.- se hizo un ovillito para encajarse más a él

- ¿gracias?

- Si…se…que no querías…lo vi en tus ojos…lo…lo siento

Una carcajada masculina salió de su garganta.

- Tendría que ser yo quien debería pedirla perdón…Hinata sama

- ¿tu por que?

- Yo no era el apropiado…el adecuado…no era digno de tales atenciones.

- Pero Neji niisan…

- No Hinata, es verdad. Siempre has estado ahí, eras inalcanzable para mi…y me había hecho a la idea de no tenerte jamás…pero ahora…no permitiré que nadie más se acerque a ti. Eres totalmente mía.

- Claro Neji…eres único

- Único- sonrió.- me gusta cómo suena…

Y ahí, en mitad de una guerra 2 jóvenes se habían declarado de la forma más pura sus sentimientos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**notas...**

**A: me he dado cuenta de lo dicicil que es escribir un lemon, es por eso que ahora valoro mil veces mas esos relatos y a sus autores.**

**B: no vuelvo a escribirlo en cuaderno para luego pasarlo a limpio...que harturaaaaaaaaa...**

**C: no me ha quedado como deseaba...per hey! asi tengo excusa para hacer mas de esto mas adelante cuando termine mi fic principanl**

**D: ¿os he dicho que tengo otro fic? jajaja...es totalmente opuesto a esto...es un cross de Naruto y Saint seiya, el cual estoy disfrutando muchiiisiiimo escribiendolo. Pasaos por ahi y veis que tal...**

**E: he necesitado de paciencia y ayuda para esto...jejejeej...digamos que uno escribe a corde sus propias experiencias^^ wiiii**

**Y nada mas que contaros. Lamento si se ha quedado corto en el sentido de que esperabais mas accion, pero como he dicho (no es una excusa, que conste) es bastante dificil para mi escribir este tipo de fic...hay gente que vale y gente que no vale...y tenia que intentarlo^^**

**Como dice el maestro Yoda, hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes...pues ea! he aqui mi hecho^^**

**Comentadme que os ha aparecido^^**

**Sed felices!**


End file.
